Jaded Rain
by TheSecretPrestige
Summary: Amaya was just an orphaned Pureblood with no future. But when she attends Cross Academy, a world of opportunities opens up- love, learning, and living: Three things she's never experienced before. Rated T for language and future chapters. TakumaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Haithar! This is TSP speaking to you (probably nonexistent) readers! I just want to say a couple things:**

**First: This is my 1st fanfic, so don't be harsh!**

**Second: Rawrrrr(:**

**Me: Weeeeeell, 'nuff random shizz. Care to introduce the chappie my dear Amaya?**

Amaya: TSP owns nothing except for OCs and such. If she actually owned Vampire Knight, everyone would be in gay relationships, supernerds would rule the earth, and SenrixTaku would be hers.

**Me: ROLL SCENE!**

It had been three years.

Three long years since the night that changed me. Three years since I lost everything- my pride, my support, my allies. Three years since I lost my family.

The offer of a new beginning was too good to pass up.

*\\*~~~~~~~*Preface*~~~~~~~*/*

"Amaya-sama, are you ready? I have your bags packed, and a thermos of blood has been prepared for you." My maid, Akemi, stood in the doorway, her words cautiously spoken. My eyes lingered on the painting of my family hung proudly on the wall before I turned to answer her.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." Akemi nodded dutifully before turning and trotting off. I turned back to face the portrait. How could my mother have looked so ravishing back then? Mitsuki Mōri, the late Pureblood princess. Is it possible she was once that beautiful? It was hard to comprehend— how could my mother look so calm, so trusting, such a short time before she was murdered? The answers evaded my mind, flitting through my mind so quickly that I caught no glimpse of them. With the absence of answers came an onslaught of questions, the most obvious being the most difficult to answer; how could my mother not realize my father would be the death of her?

Turning away from the painting, I sealed the musings in my mind once more; I couldn't be seen in a state of insecurity. Sole heirs to one of the most regal Pureblood families didn't have the luxury. I strode away through the door, ignoring the temptation of a backwards glance.

*\\*~~~~~~~*Arrival At The Academy*~~~~~~~*/*

"Ah, you must be Mōri-hime! So glad to meet you, I'm Headmaster Cross. Please, if you need anything, just ask!" Headmaster Cross pumped Amaya's limp hand enthusiastically, a grin plastered to his face. Amaya nodded her head and attempted to smile, prying her hand from the man's grasp.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Headmaster Cross. And please, refer to me by my first name. Someone as well-known as you shouldn't have to deal with formalities." Tuning out the Headmaster's enthusiastic words, I allowed my periwinkle eyes to wander, observing the school campus from the gate. I had decided to attend Cross Academy, to escape the memories that haunted my family's mansion, and to finally make some friends. I snapped back to attention when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chairman, I thank you. You needn't bother with escorting Mōri-hime around. I'm happy to complete the task myself, if you don't mind." Kaname Kuran's quietly commanding voice invaded my space, his slick words surrounding me in a fog. I turned slightly to face him, my eyes darkening slightly at the sight of him.

Kaname glanced at me, his eyes playfully watching my irritation and unease.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Mōri-chan."

_Not long enough,_ I wanted to shout. I hated the sight of that man— he was so snobbish, so smug, that I wanted to smack the smile off of his face. Instead I nodded at his words, and silently picked up my bags. Kaname motioned for me to follow him, and I did, leaving the Chairman to ponder at my abruptness.

(\_/)  
( -.-) Sleepy Bunny= End of Chaptah!  
(")-(")

So how'd I do? Continue? Don't continue? This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Oh, and most importantly...

RATE AND REVIEW! Otherwise I'll kill Kaname and have my character burn the school to the ground :) Feel free to leave constructive comments or message me... Kthxbai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, salaam, salve, konichiwa, zdrasti, wassup my home skillett?**

**This is TSP here, with the second chapptah of "Jaded Rain"!**

**A big thanks to my first reviewer Maximum Vampire- your review was really sweet, and thanks for the advice- I'll work on keeping her realistic (as far as mythical creatures go) :3**

**Sooo yep.. NATSUKO! Do the honors?**

Natsuko: TSP owns nothing except for OCs and such.. if she did Kanagay would be a Level E that was killed by Zero!

**Me: SHUDDUP BEYOTCH! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!**

Natsuko: *giggles* Whatevah hun...

**ME: Roll chappie!**

Kaname and I silently walked towards my new home, where all of the Night Class students lived. Looming ominously against the setting sun, the Moon Dorm was impressive. Kaname pushed the large double doors open with a courteous smile. I pushed past him, scowling. _Does he purposefully try to act like such an asshole?_ I smiled at the release of a curse, even if it was in my mind. It felt so nice to be reckless, to act like a commoner. I checked my information sheet, and quickly walked towards my new room.

Upon entering the room, I immediately noticed that a snoring mound of blankets lay on one of the beds. Moving silently, I placed my suitcases on my bed. I backed away slowly, as to not wake the sleeping girl. Suddenly, she jolted into an upright position, staring right at me.

"Ohmygosh! Hi, you must be my roommate!" The squealing girl bounded up from the bed, latching onto my waist in a hug so tight that I could barely breathe. This girl didn't seem to care that I was a distinguished Pureblood… and I loved it.

"My name's Natsuko, I'm so happy I have a roommate as pretty as you!" The girl peered up at me with large emerald eyes, her face shining with excitement. I laughed, surprising myself. How long had it been since I had experienced this wonderful feeling?

"I'm Amaya Mōri, but _please_, call me Amaya. I can't stand honorifics," I admit, shrugging casually. The girl nodded and released my waist. I suddenly missed the small warmth that embraced me.

"We're going to be best friends!" Natsuko smiled and giggled. I nodded, a genuine smile spreading across my face. Something about this girl made the real, unrestrained me come out.

"Everyone's going to meet down in the foyer at 9:00 to socialize, so we have to dress up." Natsuko beamed. "I'm gonna help pick out your clothes, 'kay? I have a _killer _fashion sense." _Fuck._

*\\*~~~~~~~*9:00 And All's Well*~~~~~~~*/*

I floated down the steps, following Natsuko's lead. My dress wasn't helping me stay balanced. A beautiful yet short Lolita dress, black with white lace trim, the dress was a perfect fit. The straps led over my shoulders, with a thin, strappy halter neck in the center of this. A black satin bow was placed tactfully on one of the straps. I resembled a gothic fairy, my hair flowing down my back like a waterfall of darkness, contrasting yet complimenting my inquisitive blue eyes. The only off quality was my mood- I was unhappy, but isn't every teen girl? I had no reason to be- the makeup had covered all my blemishes, my hair was finally laying flat, and the dry skin had been buffed away. I was far from perfect, but appeared to all as a miracle. Purebloods don't have the luxury to be anything but flawless.

Time to paste on the smile.

A sudden hush fell over the crowd of mingling vampires as they recognized my presence. As one, each of them bowed or curtsied, their eyes trained on the floor as a sign of respect.

"Please, don't let me disturb your mingling," I murmured nervously, fluttering my hands. The other Night Class students slowly reverted to their discussions, though slightly more muted than before. All eyes were unconsciously following my every move.

Natsuko pulled me towards a group of students. I stood awkwardly next to her, who seemed to blend right in.

A blonde boy with gorgeous aqua eyes stepped up to me. "Good evening Mōri-hime, I'm Hanabusa Aido. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the boy purred, kissing my hand. I unconsciously rolled my eyes, and nodded. One by one, the students came up to me, introducing themselves. I silently nodded each time, occasionally throwing a small smile into the equation to seem less introverted. There was a short boy with maroon hair and pale blue eyes, a tall guy with pale ginger hair and a casual stance, a girl with wheat-blonde hair and an uptight face, a miniscule girl with orange hair and a bored expression. After I had met everyone, I stepped farther from the circle, readying myself to meet others; after all, a pureblood had to keep good social graces.

Which is nearly impossible when you're pitching backwards, about to crash onto the cold marble floor.

_Damn this dress._

_Oomph!_ A pair of arms caught me gently, stopping me right before I hit the floor. I looked up, and lost my breath. Above me was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. His dazzling green eyes gazed into my own, his blonde hair framing his face in such a way that made me smile just by looking at him.

"Are you okay, Mōri-hime?" The beautiful boy questioned me, his eyes intently focused on mine. He guided me into a standing position, keeping his hand placed delicately on my back. Blushing slightly, I turned my head to conceal the flush.

"I'm fine, just a little worn. If you'll excuse me." I nodded to Natsuko's friends and swept away clumsily.

As soon as I was out of sight of the main foyer, I broke into a run, tripping a couple times due to my dress. Once I entered the hallway leading to my room, I slowed down and leaned against a wall to contemplate, gently closing my eyes. _Who was that boy? I'm so rude, I didn't even thank him. And he was cute, too! God, I'm such a spazz sometimes.._

I suddenly felt a presence in the hallway. Opening my eyes, a boy stood several feet away from me, staring in shock. He resembled Natsuko so closely I was dumbfounded. Although his eyes were a little lighter and his hair darker than hers, I could still see the family ties. They were obviously brother and sister.

In an instant, he was pressing me against a wall. Now that the boy was closer to me, I could see that his face was set in anger. Pinning my arms to my sides, he stared at me in vexation.

"You're the spawn of that vile creature!" the boy shouted. I shrank back. Why did he care what my dad did? How did he know who my dad _was?_

"That bastard killed my parents!" It was like the boy had read my mind. Then it hit me: _This was one of the Tanaka's children. Which means… if this is Natsuko's brother, than Natsuko…_

_Oh shit._

**How was it? Rate and Review! Or else I'll make the Chairman run away on a love escape with Takuma!**

**Kthxbai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How goes it valued imaginary readers?**

**This is TSP speaking, inviting you to read chapter 3 of Jaded Rain! WHOOOOOOO! Juss sayin... **

**The review button? Right.. down... there...**

**Click it, fill out the box, and submit to find the prize inside! **

**Me: Errrr... Ren? Would you please introduce the chapter? *covers face and cowers in fear***

Ren: TSP owns nothing but OCs like Amaya and Natsuko. But NOT ME! *glares at TSP*

**Me: Uhh, sure. I own OCs and stuff. *whispers* and Ren.**

Ren: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTA-

**Me: QUICK! ROLL SCENE!**

Suddenly, the weight on my arms was gone. I looked over to see the boy against a wall, sliding down slowly. Looking dazed, he landed with a thump on the ground. An arm suddenly grabs me around the waist.

The blond teen from before was standing in between the boy and myself, his protective stance startling me.

"Are you alright Mōri-hime?" The blond kept his eyes focused on the obviously unconscious boy on the ground but gripped me closer. I nodded, my breathing hitched. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and pulled me through the hall. "Come on. It's not safe for you right now."

As we flew down the hallway, I was contemplating what had just happened. _My father had killed Natsuko's and that boy's parents! No wonder the auburn-haired boy had attacked me. I can't blame him; that monster I have to call my father ruined his life._

Breaking my silence, I quietly spoke. "Pardon me, but I never had the delight of learning your name?"

The blond boy laughed, the musical sound ringing in my ears. "I'm Takuma Ichijou— no need to add the _–san_! That is, unless you want to," he amended hastily. I giggled. "I've never seen the point in using honorifics or the like. I think I'll just call you Takuma, if that's okay? And in return you can refer to me as Amaya."

Takuma smiled. "Anything Mōri-hi— I mean, Amaya, wants is fine."

We arrived at my room. Takuma opened the door for me, gesturing grandly. "And here we are, safe and sound! Now if you need anything, such as company, a shoulder to cry on, some mangas, whatever, you're welcome to come over to my room anytime and summon me— I'm at your disposal," he blabbered on, smiling all the time. I collapsed onto my bed, stuffing my face into a pillow. "Thank you for saving me twice tonight, Takuma. I won't forget what you did for me." And on that note, Takuma nodded and quietly left the room.

*\\*~~~~~~~*The Next Morning*~~~~~~~*/*

"AMAYA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! GET UPPPPPPPPPP!"

Welcome to my personal demon.

Natsuko jabbed me over and over. "You need to get your uniform on, you lazy blub!"

I growled, my pillow placed firmly over my face. "This is the only time I get to act like a normal girl, Natsuko. Let me be!"

I hear a thump, and feel the tiny girl bouncing on me, giggles abound. "Then forget your Pureblood duties. Act like a normal girl _alllllll_ the time!"

_Already I wish I could throttle her. But you know, that isn't a half-assed idea… naah, Natsuko came up with it, so I know it's gonna backfire. But I'll think about it…_

Natsuko placed her face right above my pillow, whispering.

"They have waffles."

I shot forward, smacking her in the face with my head. "I'm up!"

Happily munching on a chocolate-chip waffle, I waited in the foyer for the Night Class to leave for classes. I could see through the window that the sky was a brilliant blend of magenta, burnt orange and gold. Natsuko was standing nearby, talking to the boy from last night. When Natsuko had come back to our room after the meet-and-greet, I interrogated her on her relation to the boy. Natsuko finally admitted that the boy, Ren, was her brother.

_I don't see how Natsuko can't hate me for my family killing her parents… but I suppose she's learned to live and let go. I wish I could say the same for her brother._ I pondered Ren's actions further, until I spotted him out of the corner of my eye. He was silently glaring in my direction while Natsuko lectured him.

"Umm, Amaya-chan? We're leaving," I heard Takuma's voice through the midst of the talking vampires.

Turning slightly, I noticed Takuma's flushed face, peering at my own. I smiled. "Sorry Takuma, I zoned out a little. Thanks for telling me."

Takuma nodded and walked away. I glanced at Ren and Natsuko again, only to see Natsuko flounce away towards me.

"Let's go Ama-chan! I hear the crowds at the gate are startling," Natsuko giggles, using the pet name she invented for me. The doors swing open with a slow creak, and we march out to meet the Day Class.

"Holy crap! What's with all of the shrieking girls?" I clap my hand over my mouth, feeling embarrassed at letting such a vulgar word slip in public. But Natsuko patted me on the back. "Remember what I told you, Ama-chan. Just please try to act like a normal girl? I know, Pureblood duties and blah blah blah, but you need to relax. Screw social expectations."

I shivered, the mere thought of letting loose exciting me to no end. The idea was tantalizing, teasing me.

And I nodded.

_Let's do this._

**_Soo? Opinions, comments, suggestions, hateful spewing? Rate & Review, and I'll be able to know! _**

**_But seriously._**

**_Reviewers get a symbolic choco-chip waffle and a stick of pocky!_**

**_Kthxbai!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's poppin' kidds?**

**This is TSP speaking, here to announce the unveiling of Chapter four of Jaded Rain!**

**Big thanks to MidnightVampire18 for being so super awesome in their reviews, and Sweet and Deadly for being so nice! And btw S&D, I gave a brief description of Amaya in the 2nd chapter, but she has long black hair and crystal blue-light violet eyes(:**

**To let you know:**

**All you ADD readers, the _Review_ button is a really pretty color. . . I don't know about you but I would click it since it's so pretty. .**

**TSP Inc. accepts all constructive, encouraging, flaming, correcting, unhappy, or otherwise descriptive reviews. Just cover the childrens ears when you do it(: **

**Me: So. . . Takuma! Your turn, my attractive blonde airhead!**

Takuma: TSP owns nothing except for OCs and stuff like that. If she did own Vampire Knight, Yagari would be a transvestite and Aido would be a girl. Even though he kinda already is *does chibi eye twinkle thingy* oh, and I would be. . . do I have to say it?

**Me: Nuduh!**

Takuma: I would. . . be TSP's bitch.

**Me: Hells yes! ROLL CHAPPIE!**

Making my way through the throng of cheering humans, I tried my hardest to act like a normal teen. The other vampires were obviously perplexed; I could almost see their thoughts floating around.

"Amaya-chan… how have you been?" That obnoxiously slow murmur irritated my ears.

"What do you want, Kuran?" I'm not in the mood to be hit on or coddled," I made out through a clenched smile. Honestly, why didn't that man just fall off a cliff? Or better yet, get _pushed?_ I smiled inwardly with the entertaining thought of a chibi me nonchalantly nudging Kuran off the edge of a cliff, his form (also chibi) flailing his arms wildly on the way down.

"I just wanted to see how the… _delicate_ heir to the Mōri throne was doing. Is that really a crime?"

I gritted my teeth, not looking at the snobbish vampire. "Let me get a couple things straight, _Kuran._ First, I'm not nearly as _delicate_ as you think I am. Second, my current state is none of your business, and third, Takuma and Natsuko are taking _wonderful_ care of me. Your concern is noted, but not required. Good day, Kaname." And with that, I walked farther ahead in the vampire procession.

Natsuko sidled up to me. "That was awesome! Did you see the look on Kuran's face when you brushed him off? I'm so proud of my Ama-chan!" She giggled and hugged me tightly, putting all of her strength into the embrace. And at that point, I honestly didn't care that others were staring.

Natsuko was right. Screw Pureblood duties.

It was about damn time I had some fun.

*\\******************/*

"_f _has partials at 0 but isn't differentiable. It follows from a theorem that at least one partial is not continuous at 0. To find out which one or ones are not continuous…"

This is not what I imagined when I said _have some fun._

Rubbing my temples, I closed my eyes and sighed. Advanced calculus was so pointless; it wasn't as if we'd use any of this in the future. But alas, here I was, in the most unendingly dull class of all time.

Having Senri on my left and Akatsuki on my right, two of the quietest people in the Night Class, I didn't have much distraction from the lesson. Leaning back, I stretched my arms and rolled my eyes. Over in the corner, Ren was eyeing my like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his favorite shoes. I sat up, looked straight at him, and glared. I was _not_ about to give the impression that I was scared of him (even though I was), let him have the upper hand (even though he did), or give him the satisfaction of watching me shrink into a fetal position (which was entirely possible). _Warriors show no fear._

After Ren had looked away, I turned around in my seat. _How much longer do we have of this?_ I mouthed to Natsuko, who was located two seats above me. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. I crossed my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out at her.

"AMAYA-SAMA! You've been fidgeting for the past forty-five minutes! I would greatly appreciate it if the esteemed princess stopped her antics or left my class, hmmm?"

Silence was the current language, as all eyes were trained on me. I slowly rose, gathered my things, and walked down the aisle towards the door. "I'll save you the trouble of lecturing me again. Good bye."

I could feel everyone's shocked gazes following my back. As I walked past Takuma, he whispered to me. "Amaya-chan, what are you doing?" I smiled at him, and opened the door.

"What do you think you're-" The teacher began, his rotund figure quaking with anger.

"Leave her be, sensei. She needs time," a voice murmured. I internally smiled.

_Thanks, Kuran._

*\\******************/*

Making my way into the cool night air, I laughed and tossed my head. It felt so exhilarating to get in trouble!

I walked over to a throng of trees, located in the middle of the school's quad. With a skip and a leap, I landed in the boughs of an _aragari*_ tree. Leaning against the branch, I breathed in the scent of the greenery and smiled. With my parents gone, I could do anything.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents (well, at least my mother) deeply. Okaa-san was always the shining light on my darkest nights. Maybe that was why her name meant beautiful moon— it fit perfectly.

Thinking about her made me miss her.

Caught up in my revelations, I was too busy to notice a flash of silver reaching up through the rustling leaves of the tree.

That is, until I heard the gun click.

*\\******************/*

***aragari tree: Japanese yew tree.**

**Soooooo? How 'bout it? Like, dislike, hate, murder? Gimme a review and I'll love you! (Eh eh eh, I rhymed xD) If you give reviews, I MAY even mention you at the beginning of the next chaptah! If you don't, I MAY turn the school into a dance school and have everybody have ballet battles as a way of settling disputes!**

**Kthbai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup ma readaaaahs?**

**This is TSP speaking, here to grace your prescence with the arrival of Chapter 5 of Jaded Rain! WOOOOOOOO!**

**Thank you again MidnightVampire18 and Sweet and Deadly for posting great reviews. Everytime I think about your posts I smile! Thanks to Danielle as well for reviewing my story(: I'm typing as fast as I can, and I love Takuma too ;) Shiki and him are tied for my fav..**

**So you know:**

**If you press the review button at the bottom of the screen, you can poke Justin Bieber with a stick. Now who would pass up such a wonderful opportunity?**

**People who aren't reviewing, I can see you. Here's a hint: when you add my story to your favorites, it sends me a notification. *glares at non-reviewers***

**Me: So... Zero! Get your ass up here and introduce the chapter!**

Zero: NO! You make Amaya embarrass me in this chapter! *runs away*

**Me: OH HELLS NO! *chases Zero and drags him back* INTRODUCE THE EFFIN CHAPTER OR I'LL MAKE YOU UNDERGO A SEX CHANGE!**

Zero: *pales* Okay! TSP owns nothing but stuff like OCs and other crap. If she did own VK, I would fight Kaname in an epic light saber battle and change my name to Delilah!

**Me: Oh yeah. Be afraid you silver-haired harem. ROLL CHAPPIE!**

"Vampires aren't allowed to roam the school grounds at night. You filthy beasts might slip up and attack a human." The low, slightly gruff voice assaulted my ears, causing me to growl.

"It's funny that you say something so insensitive. Obviously you don't know who I am, child," I shot back, keeping my eyes focused on the leaves above me. Why look concerned? Confusion Tactic #3: Don't show your unease.

"I know well enough, princess. Who says I have to give a damn?" I finally looked down, searching for the face past the gun. My eyes suddenly met lavender ones.

"Well, seeing that you're clearly a level D vampire, and I'm a pureblood, giving me the power to control you, _I_ say. _Freeze._"

The lavender eyes rolled, and then suddenly froze in shock. I smiled, and leapt down from the entwined arms of the tree. Flipping and landing lithely on my feet, I crossed my arms and leaned against the trunk of the tree, facing the boy. Now that I was closer, I could see his beautiful eyes were accompanied by silver hair and a deep scowl. Circling the figure like a lioness going for the kill, I laughed.

"Why do you care that I'm a vampire anyways? It's not like you can just insult me like that, seeing as you're a vampire too, and an uncouth one at that," I said.

The boy shuddered, but otherwise remained still. I laughed again.

"This is why you watch your tongue around me. _Unfreeze._" The boy's sudden flailing movements amused me. But I had had enough of this— it was getting dull. Sashaying away, I smiled as I thought. _Suck it, dumbass._

"You psychotic bitch! Go back to hell, vampire!"

_And that's how to scare the emo out of somebody._

*\\*~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~*/*

Hurrying up the steps to the Moon Dorm, I rush to fling the double doors open. Suddenly, a figure materializes in front of me, blocking my access.

Pouting, I fold my arms and look away childishly. "Going to lecture me for my behavior, Kuran?"

The lean figure shrugged. "No. I don't blame you for running out of that boring class."

I rolled my eyes. "Do me a favor and stop trying to relate to me? It's making me gag." _You're a dipshit._

Kaname growled, the sound emanating from deep in his throat. "Listen, Amaya. I don't care that you disrespected the teacher. If you want to talk about it, I can take some time off to discuss it with you—" _You're a dipshit._

"Seeing that I despise your existence and all, I think I'll pass. Plus, Takuma already offered to be my gal pal— you know, tell me I'm right about everything, exaggerate how I'm too good for him, read the dating quizzes in magazines?"

Kaname balled his hands into fists and stared at me. "What exactly is Takuma to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I just say he's my gal pal? Listen for once, please?" _You're such a fucking dipshit._

Kaname kept staring. "Are you sure you don't want something… _more_ from him?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean. I would love for him to paint my nails or something… besides; I do reckon my relationship with Takuma is none of your business. Oh, and Kuran?"

"Yes?"

"You're a dipshit."

Leaving Kaname standing there shocked, I hummed and skipped away.

_Burrrrrrn._

*\\*~~~~~~~*Inside*~~~~~~~*/*

Still skipping, I headed down the hall to Takuma's room. Skidding to a stop, I lightly knocked.  
"Come in!" The gentle voice rang through the hall. I smirked and pushed the door open. This normal girl stuff is so much fun— I can actually go into a male's room now!

"Amaya-chan! It's so nice to see your smiling face," Takuma was sprawled on the floor, surrounded by mangas and drawings. He smiled up at me, waving a hand.

"Come here— I'm at the best part! I love the detail put into the eyes of the main character, it really adds a whole other dimension of artistry…" Takuma eagerly rushed on before I lightly pressed his lips with my finger. His eyes widened at the touch.

"Taku, you talk a lot. Just calm down for a second before you explode."

Nodding his head against my finger, he breathed deeply and laughed.

"Sorry, Amaya-chan. I get so excited sometimes. Oh!" his face turned comically red, and he scrambled up from his position. Hands on his hips, I could tell a lecture was coming.

"Why in the world did you just walk out of the class like that? I can't believe you, a Pureblood princess, would just blatantly disregard the rules! What possessed you to do such a crazy thing?"

I sprang up to meet Takuma's gaze. "He gave me two options. I chose one of them. And dang, Taku, why are you getting so worked up about it? It's not like Calculus is entertaining or anything."

He made a face at me. "Calculus is one of the most stupid things I've ever encountered. I don't care about you ditching class; I care about the fact that you could've gotten hurt!"

"Well I didn't, did I? The silver-haired boy only threatened to shoot me…." Looking at Takuma's face, I realized that I just let something major slip.

"Zero. Tried. To. _Shoot._ You?" The blonde boy's face was bright red, his eyes disbelieving.

"Well, I don't know if his name was Zero, but…"

"I am going to kill him! That stupid bastard knows he isn't allowed to pull that godforsaken gun unless the current situation is or will become dangerous, as written in section 3.29 of the Cross Academy Prefect's Code of Conduct…" Takuma rambled on and on, not even realizing he said a potty word.

I closed my eyes, wondering how I could stop his incessant talking. _Apparently duct tape restraints are frowned upon here… Well then, onto plan B!_

I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

*\\*~~~~~~~*End Chapter*~~~~~~~*/*

**Like sassy Amaya? Like sexy Takuma? ;) Gimme a review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Kthxbai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT'S SHAKIN' BACONS?**

**This is TSP speaking, posting Chapter 6 of Jaded Rain while watching Glee!**

**Big thanks to Miyusan, sailor sirius, MidnightVampire18, and Jessluvswriting for reviewing! **

**Miyusan: Thanks! I was thinking about how irritable Zero is, so I really tried to mimic his usual attitude(:**

**sailor sirius: thanks for the 5 reviews? You know you could just post one review at the end of Chapter 5 right? But really, thanks. For your questions/comments: I hate Kaname and love Takuma.. I guess all Takuma fans just hate him hehehe :) / Takuma's a hot gentleman :D but Amaya's dad killed Ren and Natsuko's parents, I tried to get that across at the end of Chapter 2 / Natsuko is like Yuuki, except she's fearless and crazy, not just happy(: / *symbolic pocky and waffles* there! And thanks, I really wanna let Amaya just behave normally, though I'm trying to retain some of the princess in her / bring it child! and thanks again! I wanted to really bring out the Zero, so I made him use some potty words :O and I just had to say sassy at least once!**

**MidnightVampire18: Takuma is amazing. If he went to my school... **

**Jessluvswriting: *updating* there!**

**Just a couple things:**

**If you review I'll love you forever.**

**IT'S A SPECIAL DAY! VAMPIRE KNIGHT 11 COMES OUT IN AMERICA!**

**Me: Sooooo yep. Now... eew. No. NO. **

_**Manager: You have to let him. Or I'll cut off Takuma's hair.**_

**Me: JERK! Fine. Whatever. Kanagay, get up here and hurry before I hit you over the head with my keyboard.**

Kaname: Okay then... TSP owns OCs, and things that pertain to OCs. Happy?

**Me: Just one thing... *thwacks Kanagay with keyboard* PERFECT!**

Kaname: OW! Jeez...

**Me: hehehe. ROLL CHAPPIE!**

_Oh. My. God. What are you doing?_ My brain was screaming at me, lecturing me. _You barely know him! And yet you KISS HIM? For shame! What do you have to say for yourself?_

_Shut up, _I thought. _You're ruining this for me!_

Truthfully, nothing could ruin it. His lips were so soft, so gentle, I nearly passed out. Blushing, I broke the kiss.

Takuma looked shocked, his mouth parted in a confused _O_ shape. I stared at the floor, embarrassed by my idiocy.

"I'm so sorry, Takuma! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was impulsive and wrong of me. I'm sorry! Please, don't hate me…" I trailed off, horrified at what I had just done. Suddenly, I was yanked off balance.

Surrounded by warmth, I realized that Takuma was holding me in a rough embrace. "Ta…ku?" I breathed.

"It's okay, Amaya. Wow, it's okay. That was… wonderful, you know?" Takuma's voice was surprisingly calm.

"I'm sorry, Takuma. It was a stupid impulse." I could feel his arms draw back a little, worrying me.

"… Oh. Yes, I understand. Well, it's fine. And don't worry about it, okay? I know you don't want a relationship or anything. Impulse. Right. I won't pursue anything you don't want."

Pulling back to look at his face, I was confused. Then, an enlightened expression lit up my face.

"You baka! I didn't mean I didn't want to kiss you, I meant I should have at least asked or something! I like you for sure, Taku. Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

Takuma blinked, his mouth twisting into that adorable _O_ expression again. "Wait, so… you do like me? Girls are so confusing…" he said with a sigh and a shake of the head. I smiled. _That's why we're the superior gender._

I hugged Takuma again, breathing in his scent. _Sunshine, pine needles, and fresh rain… wow. He could pass for a pureblood._

"So… you do like me?" I pressed, wanting an answer. Takuma's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "No, I don't. Which completely explains why I didn't run away shrieking after you kissed me, right?"  
I punched his shoulder. "As if you could run away from me. You're kinda occupied right now…" I said looking down at his arms encircling me.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Senri. He stared at us with a bored expression, quietly saying, "hmm. I figured. You guys would be cute together." He then proceeded to walk away.

Still entwined with Takuma, we pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Shiki seems to know everything that goes on around here," I muttered. I was embarrassed that Shiki had waltzed in and seen us (even though it was just a hug) but I was a little too happy that Takuma liked me!

*\\*~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~*/*

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Natsuko was bouncing around the room like an energizer bunny on crack. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a weirdo…" I glared at her. "But. It. Was. Awesome! He's so sweet and amazing and he didn't even freak out at me when I kissed him!" I smiled, but something was nagging me. The thought of being in Takuma's arms reminded me of another instant where he was protecting me…

"Natsuko? Does Ren still want to kill me?"

Natsuko stopped bouncing for a second. Assuming a thoughtful pose, she shrugged. "I yelled at him for being such a turd, but as far as I know… he still wants revenge. Don't worry though, if he tries anything I'll stick his head in a toilet, 'kay?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks. But, um, do you think that you could convince him to meet me later? Like after class? I kinda wanna talk to him, try to rectify things."

Natsuko smiled and giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun! I'll make sure everything goes perfectly, okay? I'll even keep that butthead Zero-kun out of the picture. This is why we make such a good team!"

"Ehh? Er, okay. Just come up with a good excuse to get Ren to meet with me, okay? I'll be right at the edge of the forest."

Natsuko beamed. "I'll come up with a foolproof reason!"

*\\*~~~~~~~*The Next Night*~~~~~~~*/*

"Why the hell did Natsuko tell me you guys were in a lesbian relationship? You are NOT dating my sister, you murderer!"

_I am going to kill her._

` "Umm… I swear, I have no idea what she's talking about… actually Ren, she had to get you to meet me. And apparently she thought the best way to do this was to convince you that we're sleeping together or something…"

"There's nothing to talk about, is there? Your dad killed my parents. I want to avenge them. Plain and simple. That actually brings up a question."

I nodded, expecting something like this. "Go ahead."

"Why would you be as stupid as to meet with me, when you know I want to hurt you? This leaves you in a pretty bad position, doesn't it?"

I shrugged. "Well, first, if I had to, I could just control you with my Pureblood influence. But I won't, since I can't blame you for being upset at what my father did. I know what it feels like, the need to blame someone. Why do you think I was so introverted for the past three years? I blamed myself too. I still do, really."

I said this so calmly, so without emotion, Ren was obviously startled. "You couldn't possibly understand how I felt!" I looked down.

"Believe me, I could. My dad took three lives before killing himself. I was alone, left to deal with the publicity, the shame, by myself. I didn't have a sister like Natsuko. I was completely alone."  
I looked to the side. "Which is why I decided that you can have your revenge. Kill me if you want to."

"Wait, what?" Ren blurted, his expression decidedly confused. Obviously he didn't expect me to hand myself over to him like this.

"Do whatever. I don't care. You need closure, right? I get it. It's fine, really."

"Well dammit! I can't kill you when you just _give up!"_

I blinked. "Then don't kill me. Whatever, I'm impartial." _Well, maybe I'll get another chance to see Takuma if he doesn't kill me…_

Ren sighed, exasperated. "There's nothing else serious enough to redeem what your father did!"

"Yes there is." Seeing Ren's confused face, I added to my sentence. "You could drink my blood."

"… That could work." _I should've known that bastard would do it._

"Fine. Whatever. Go ahead." I gestured towards my neck, and there was no hesitation.

As he was licking my neck, preparing to bite, I closed my eyes.

_I'm sorry, Takuma._

*\\*~~~~~~~*End*~~~~~~~*/*

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNND QUE REVIEWS! Did yall have fun hittin Bieber with a stick? I know I did ^-^**

**Questions and comments are welcome!**

**If you don't review, I'll make Amaya have two babies with Aidou, one named Geoffrey, one named Thaddeus. That is all.**

**Kthxbai!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry!**

**This is all I got, but I had to post something, soo... I'll make it up to you though! **

**OKAY!**

**Review or don't, right now I don't really care. Though it would cheer me up lots if you did... and you may get some extra chapp. in the future...**

**I like the word fajita.**

**MidnightVampire18:**I decided to not make Taku catch them, instead I made Amaya kinda break down, to let everybody see the softer side of her, not the side she's forced to show with her Pureblood stature, or the fun-side she used to kinda escape that. Just the pure girl that all of us have somewhere.

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG: **I like cheesecake too! 1) Since all the Night Class vamps are level B or higher, Ren is indeed an aristocrat. 2) Whack away, but you can use anything potentially painful to smack the Biebs(: 3) My fav. kinda cake is marbled, red velvet, or chocolate, and I really do love cake btw, I have a cake making app on my iPod :D 4) errrrrr... cream cheese! and 5) OMFG YES! This gives me ideas... :) and thanks!

**Jessluvswriting:**In retrospect, Amaya is kinda stupid in the sense that she always has to make amends, so hell yes, she gets into stuff. It's just what Purebloods do!

**blueicefire4:**** Thanks! I'll keep up the story (probably) and make up for this pathetic excuse for a chapter!**

**Me: **Get your ass up there, Natsuko.

Natsuko: But I've already gone!

**Me: **I need you to brighten things up, kay?

Natsuko: ALRIGHT! *sparkles* TSP owns nothing except OCs and... yesh! Ahahahaha teehee SHINY! *does adorable happy chibi thingy that jumps around and cheers* Kaykay, love you guys!

**Me: Just roll the chap. And again, sorry for the realllllllly short thing!**

A sharp wave of pain suddenly hit me, emanating from my neck. I grimaced. _Dammit, that hurt! For once I'm glad that I'm a pureblood, so I don't have to subject myself to something like this everyday. My blood's too precious… _

_So why am I letting this psycho drink it?_

I could hear Ren slurping at my neck. I rolled my eyes. _Pig!_ I thought. Tapping my foot, I did a pretty good job at brushing off the fact that a vampire that despised my very existence was drinking from me.

Slowly, Ren's fierce appetite was sated. He pulled away, wiping the dribbles of blood off his face. His glowing red eyes bored holes through mine, and he turned away slowly, walking back towards the school.

I stood there, disbelieving. _Not even a thank you, you jerk? Don't you walk away from me! I will cut you! _My inner black girl screamed. This was my way of coping with traumatic events— pretending that they didn't bother me, that it wasn't a big deal. I just stood there, expressionless, pretending that nothing in the world bothered me, least of all an angry vampire taking my blood.

Because that's what Purebloods do.

I waited a couple minutes more, then trudged up the slight incline that separated me from the Moon Dorm. All I wanted to do was go to my room, curl up, and cry, but I knew that Natsuko would know what had happened if I did. So instead, I went to Takuma's room, scratching the dried blood off of my neck and popping the collar as I walked. Knocking on the door, I swayed a little before standing up straight.

_A Pureblood's exposure._

Takuma opened the door, surprised to see me, nonetheless happy as ever. "Amaya-chan! I thought you had left right after class, where'd you go?" I stepped into his room, looking down. "Amaya-chan? Are you okay?" Takuma asked, concern lacing his voice.

_A Pureblood's composure._

I fell into his arms, my silent sobs shaking our linked frames. I said nothing as I stood there, my head buried in his chest.

_A Pureblood's debt._

I don't know how long I stood there, staining Takuma's shirt with my tears. But I knew that he would hold me for as long as I needed, as long as I was upset. He didn't have to, he wanted to. I could never repay him for the love he lavished upon me.

_A Pureblood's regret._

I was sorry he had to waste his time on me. He had so many better things to do, but instead he was comforting me.

I sniffled, stifling my tears. "I'm sorry, Takuma. I really am."

"Did something happen?" He asked, breathing into my hair. I shook my head into his chest. If I told him, he would go and murder Ren. "It's nothing, just… girl stuff. I'll talk to Natsuko about it."

"Amaya, wait…" Takuma's voice trailed after me as I suddenly ripped myself from his grasp, hurrying out the door.

_All that remained was her silhouette._

**I know it was short, but I think it kinda got my point across... maybe the shortness added to the mood a bit? Left some to the imagination? **

**Read and review, inbox me if you wanna, and stuff. **

**Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ermmmmmm.. hi! I know, I know, I took my time uploading. Don't hurt me please! *cowers***

**This is TSP obviously, posting Chapter 8 of Jaded Rain! Finally! After like five days!**

**A heads up to any Naruto fans out there, I may write a Naruto fanfic or two, since I love the hyperactive lil badass... so keep your eyes open!**

**And for the people who were concerned about me, I love you. (: But its pretty good! I discovered some info about my ex with ways all girls know, my back is pretty good (I couldn't move for a couple days but that's normal for me, when I'm not being all ninja I'm clumsy as hell) and the stalker... weeeeeell, my luvvies helped me out there once they found out. Not the girls, cause I knew if I let them handle it the stalker would be dead, but the boys.. they helped out lots. My boys always have my back(:**

**Thanks for the reviews, although it may seem like I hate you all, everytime I see the little review-icon-bubble-thingy has gone up a number, I smile. It's why I bother posting at all...**

**OKAY! Enuff wif the mushy mushy mooshoo!**

**blueicefire4:** I'm feeling a ton better, now that I found some things out about my ex(: The stalker is just kinda... disturbing, but my friends took care of that :D Though it would be freakin awesome to have some assassins kick his ass, it would be an insult to me (I'm formally a ninja sooo...) but thanks!

**MidnightVampire18:** I GO, ME! I'm sorry for saying I'm sorry, I kinda apologize for everything... like saying I'm sorry... I'm sorry! Taku's a gentleman, that's what I love about him 3 3 3 And I'll def. check out the story, thanks for the heads up(:

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** I will always respond, cause I love my readers so much *xoxoxoxo* ren= total jackass hellbent on destroying the virtues of an innocent girl... Oh yeah. I pulled out some big words. kinda. And I LOVE cake!

**Jessluvswriting:** Why thankshaaa ;)

**Sweet And Deadly:** IKR! But I'll make it up somehow, I dunno yet... virtual pocky? I love pocky... If there was a guy like Takuma **I** would turn into a crazy bitch screaming "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN BEFORE I GO BLACK ON YOUR ASS!" That's how much I luhh him.

**tinkertot15: **That really means a lot to me, so thanks(: And it's cool about the breakup, I heard some shizz, like all girls do. We will find out everything lol. I want them to have behbehs real bad I even started drawing potential Tamaya-coupled babies(:

**Me: OKAY! Lemme see... Shiki! I love you, and I know you and Taku have a lil somethin' on the sides, so why don't you introduce this Takuma-filled chapp?**

Shiki: ... something really is wrong with you.

**Me: *laughs maniacally while running around in circles* whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? no...**

Shiki: mkay. whatevs. TSP owns nothing but OCs and yep... if she owned VK Yuki would be replaced by a badass scene chick who can actually do something _other_ than whine about her 'senpai'.

**Me: Damn straight. ROLL CHAPPIE!**

***Ichijou's POV***

"Senri, should I go talk to her? It's been three days… what could possibly be bad enough to stay locked up in her room for three days?" I paced back and forth, my feet tapping on the cool floor of the foyer. I grabbed ahold of my hair, shaking my head back and forth.

"She was acting really weird, crying even, and what did I do? I stood there like an idiot, not even moving. I just stood there! I could have done the whole bravado thing and looked deep into her eyes, and told her that everything would be okay, but no. I stood there and hugged her like a wimp."

"Ichijou, shut up," Senri drawled. His arm hanging casually off the back of the couch, he looked the picture of leisure. The bright flames of his hair were an odd contrast to his serenity, the individual strands splayed out against a pale pillow. I just stared at him, momentarily angered.

"How is it that you can deal with any situation with the utmost calm and authority? Gaah, just another thing I suck at!" I shook my head back and forth, my face set in a grimace.

"Quit pulling a Willow Smith and stop whipping your head, you idiot. Handle this like the authoritative man I know you are. Talk to Natsuko about it; two girls sharing the same room know _everything_ about each other. Look at Rima and Ruka, for example. Girls can't keep their mouths shut. Natsuko will know."

"…. Shiki, that may have been the longest sentence you have ever uttered. When did you get good at understanding girls, you _baka?_ Where's the real Shiki?"

A couple minutes later…

"Okay, so maybe you are the real Shiki…"

When Shiki is smushing your face into the carpet, his knee digging into your back you'll agree to anything.

_You're still a baka._

*Amaya's POV*

That familiar feeling had returned.

The feeling where you can't go outside, because everyone will stare at you. The feeling where you can't show anything, because you're different. The feeling where you're utterly alone.

That feeling had completely taken over my soul.

I was curled up under my comforter, my head tucked up like a turtle in the fetal position. _Is that even possible? _I wondered. But really, who cares? I'll be a friggin' fetal-positioned-turtle if I want to.

I just wish I didn't have to do it without Takuma.

It was weird, but I knew that if I asked, he would curl up in exactly the position I was in, to make me feel normal. No, he would paint his face chartreuse, don a cardboard box, and declare himself a real turtle. If it was for my sake, I knew that Taku would go to the end of the world to do it for me.

And that's why I was so upset.

He shouldn't feel that kind of devotion to me, should he? He and I should just have a normal Pureblood-Noble relationship. It's not even that it wasn't right; it's just that I wasn't able to return his feelings in full, as long as I was plagued by this sense of duty. All of this was so deep…

So I smacked myself in the forehead. _What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the kickass, carefree Amaya you decided to be when you came here? If you don't get off your ass and go do something about Takuma then I will personally pop out of your head and smack the sad off of your face, got it?_

My brain was playing devil's advocate. _This is kinda sad,_ I thought to myself. _Even my brain has turned against me._

I groaned, my face still covered by the warm blanket. Somehow, my psychopathic brain had a point. Takuma wouldn't wait forever…

Meh. He can wait another day or two, right? If I was gonna apologize, or even show my face, I had to rehearse, plan, scheme, basically pull a Pureblood.

_What is with my frickin' mood swings this week? I mean seriously hun, I think you're losing it,_ my mind scoffed. I sighed.

_No, my inner demon's attempt to motivate me by threatening to smack me is so normal. Especially since I'm actually responding to my own mind._

_… wtf?_

***Takuma's POV***

"Soooooo… Natsuko. How are you? I haven't spoken to you in forever, heh heh…" _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"No, you may not borrow my flat iron again."

I looked around quickly, eyeing all of my surrounding classmates. That was a one-time thing, I swear…

"No no no, I found mine. And keep quiet about it, alright? That's supposed to be private…" I trailed off, not sure how to word my next sentence without sounding stupid.

"WHATSWRONGWITHAMAYA-CHANICAN'TFIGUREITOUTSINCESHE'SNOTONHERPERIOD!" So much for that plan.

Luckily, Natsuko was the kind of person to not give a darn about what other people thought. "Ichi-niisan!" She giggled, using the obnoxious pun/nickname she came up with.* "Amaya's confuzzled, 'cuz she doesn't know how to return your love, or something soap-opera-ish like that. Just go talk to her, I dunno."

Sadly, that was rather eloquent for her.

I huffed, shaking my head. "Are you sure? I mean, she's a girl, and you're all just so… confusing."

"Takumaaaa?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"Shut up and talk to her."

"… 'Kay." I'm pretty sure she was drunk or something. As Natsuko flounced away, humming under her breath, I flopped onto the foyer's couch and shoved a pillow in my face. I heard a rustling, and a little bit of laughter.

"Soooooo, _Vice President,_ where was _your_ flat iron?" Aidou's voice drawled, giggling.

I groaned. Welcome to hell…

**SO! Opinions plez? I'll give you a hug and a cookie... **

**you know you wanna.**

**Thanks for bearing with my long spiels and twisted mind! You can kinda tell there's something messed up in my head if you actually read these A/N thingies... meh.**

**Luvs n kisses to yall! **

**Kthxbai!**


	9. I'm Still Alive! AN

**WARNING: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD**

**Me: *creeps in, looking around nervously***

Readers: *immediately glare at TSP and wave baseball bats and Justin Bieber CDs threateningly*

**Me: *cowers in fear and begins monologue***

Okay, feel free to stab me, set me ablaze, or attack me with savage man-eating koala bears. I know I deserve it. But please, wait 'til after this announcement! Due to my recent writer's block with this story, and some personal ish that has been horribly disfiguring my life, I have… _delayed _the release of a new chapter. BUT NEVER FEAR, AVID READERS! I have a plotline set up that makes me smile, and seeing how many people have checked the story (can you say over 1,000? I CAN!) has restored my motivation. It also helps that I've been drawing a ton of VK fanart… hehehe :) Sooooo, lemme finish this chapter, (which I anticipate will be posted by the end of this week) and then you can maim me at will!

If you want to know, and even if you don't:

I've been fed up with the brevity of my chapters, as I know I prefer longer stories myself. SO, I'm gonna start writing looooooong chapters, which I had done before but didn't like. I know, bipolar moment, but I'm switchin' again! And by long chapters, I mean 5000+ words at least… hopefully :D

I'm working on a new Naruto fanfic, called _Celeste_, so I'll be splitting my time between the two stories. Hopefully I'll update several times in a month, because I don't want to neglect you guys(: _Celeste_ will take longer to update on, so I'll probably be updating this slightly less (but I won't abandon it!) for the sake of both stories.

On that note… if you watch Naruto, you should totallyyyyyyyyy read my fiction. It has an OC as well, but I hope that I've added a slightly more personal dimension to the writing.. I would love to get your thoughts on the writing style, and if you prefer my less thought-provoking writing (such as with _Jaded Rain_) or you prefer the writing style of _Celeste_ (deep thinking with a hint of humor... well, not so much right now, but there will be humor!) Thank you Jessluvswriting for reviewing btw, it made me smile to see a friendly face after the less... _polite_ reviews.

I have gotten a DeviantArt, but I haven't actually posted any artwork yet... let's just say my dad's in Japan for the next month so I can't use his scanner to get my pictures up *cries* but in case you wanted to know, I'm under the same username, and will hopefully get up my VK fanart and Naruto fanart as well! And yes, I have even drawn a picture of kanagay...

SO! I will be updating soon, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back on track and haven't forgotten about you(: Leave questions or whatever if you want, just don't injure me too much, alright? Otherwise poor Takuma will have the pain of an absent love in his life…

**TSP is outtie!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yosh!**

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of JADED RAIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**This is TSP, introducing your most delectable, most desirable, most ABSOULTELY DELICIOUS STORY ever to hit the Vampire Knight section of FanFiction!**

**Jk.**

**No seriously, it's TSP here, after my month-long hiatus. *hehehe..***

**SO, as promised, I updated... AND IT IS THREE MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT SO I'M ON TIME! Even though it's not as long as I wish it was (see bottom note for details). But yep. OKAY!**

**MidnightVampire18: **Natsuko is BEAST. She's like that one kickass friend you have, the one that is always bouncing off the walls. Well, I don't have one, which makes me sad since I have to make up for the lack of kickass-ness, but everybody else has one, hehe.

**Jessluvswriting: ***presents picture of Taku-turtle* I love him so much. And hun, you ARE special :3 I mean, you're a great support, and I love that I'm able to talk to you, even if it's only over PM and we have no idea who eachother is(: but that's the maaaaaagic! I put just about no work into this, and I'm sorry *cries* but I PINKY PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and hint hint: there's going to be a LOT of dramaaaaa! And, if you pay attention while reading my next author's introduction, you'll see something special about you:) sounds creeper-ish, but that's all I'm gonna say!

**Sweet and Deadly: **Aido is the "who" when you call "who's there? Aido is the wind blowing through your (flat-ironed) hair! Sorry, couldn't resist quoting The Nightmare Before Christmas (I love that movie). But I bet he has a stash of Kanagay's stuff, along with his other pieces of junk (if you remember that from the manga/anime). You gotta love him though!

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG: **For some reason I just got this mental picture of Taku flattening his hair, and couldn't resist putting it into the chapter. You can't blame me, can you? *Aido eyes* BA-CHING! And daaaaang. You have some scary hair, chick. And I love awkward things, especially awkward turtles!

**blueicefireNINJA4: **I can't blame you for getting confused, I didn't make it that clear. BUT, basically, Natsuko is telling Takuma to talk to Amaya (but he's a wimp and won't do it) and then Aido makes fun of Taku 'cuz of the hair-straightening thing. And PLEASE SAVE ME! *Jumps into blue-chan's arms* those JB fans are rabid for their Beaver! ... I posted specifically to avoid your torture. And as soon as my DeviantArt stops being a d**che (for some reason it keeps saying it's down for maintenance -.-) I shall!

**sailor sirius: **I cannot tell a lie, I did rush it. Actually, I rush a lot of the story (I have ADD, rushing things is like normal speed for me:D). Nonetheless, you are right, and I shall work on that. Thank you for pointing that out! AAH! you hugged me! I officially love you *huggles back* and thank you, I've been working on my poetry deliverance skills, I think that short and sweet is the best form of poetry. I think it's adorable when Takuma lets go of his feelings (like when he found out about Ichiou coming to see him) so I had to put that in there. And Aido is cute, but doesn't compare to Senri! No offense taken, I love when people give me CC; it points out what I need to work on. So thank you :D

**: **I love reviews, they are the reason I continue this story, so feel free to send as many as you like! Hehe, I feel special.. and I think Zero learned not to mess with Amaya-chan when she's in a bad mood, ne?

**Anyways... **

**I'ma try something new to introduce the chapters: dedications!**

This chapter is dedicated to all readers/writers who know where I'm coming from in the aforementioned rant, and/or have had to dealt with a retard like this before. It is also dedicated to my cat, Sunni, who I had taken care of since the age of 11. No, she didn't die. (See bottom Author's Note for clarification.) I love you, Sunni, and I really will miss you.

* * *

Jaded Rain

Chapter IX

* * *

***AMAYA'S POV* **

Getting back from class, I rushed back to my room and fell onto the bed, my normally pale face beet red. For the entire duration of our classes, I had eyed Takuma, thinking of the best way to approach the delicate situation of talking to him. Which is precisely how I knew that Takuma was watching me as well. I felt like the schoolgirl that you always saw in the movies, always blushing and giggling about her _crush._ Ugh.

It was awkward, coming back to classes. It wasn't hard to sense the tension in the air: after all, I had locked myself in my room for four days, the only noises being sobs, and periodically, crashes resulting from the nearest object being thrown at Aido (the dumb blonde was trying to cheer me up.) But one look with the Pureblood Glare of Doom (patent pending) and everyone had pretended my little episode had been nonexistent.

Of course, the first person to ask me how I was just so _happened_ to be a certain dark, mysterious, stick-up-the-ass figure. No, not Ren. _Kuran._

I had brushed off his question with a cold stare, and marched over to walk to class with Natsuko.

And now, after enduring endless lectures on the various sentence structures of a book I had never heard of, all the while playing a silent game of cat-and-mouse with a certain green-eyed beauty, I was back to coming up with the best way to pour my heart out to one of the few people I didn't despise.

"Aaaaaaaamaya? Are you in here?" I groaned, knowing that Natsuko would hear and come to talk to me. And sure enough, with a muffled _thump_ and a whiny "owwww!" a chestnut-haired girl appeared, leaning over me while rubbing her head.

"Natsuko, how many times are you going to walk into the door before you figure out you have to turn the knob to open it?" I demanded, rolling my eyes. She grinned sheepishly, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Not important, my dear roommate! What's important is that I help you figure out how to talk to Taku-chan without doing something stupid," she declared, throwing her arms wide and falling on me, embracing me in a way. I groaned again, shoving the girl off of me. "Who are you to think that I'll do something stupid?"

She giggled, poking me in the forehead. "Onee-chan, that may be true, but you're kind of emotionally unstable right now. I don't want Takuma to hate you forever for attacking him with a bat or something, so I'm going to do what I do best: give boy advice!" she cheered, jumping up from my bed and doing a makeshift, spastic dance.

"Fine, fine. Then tell me, oh wise mentally disabled roommate of mine, what do I have to do to get Takuma to forget about my bipolar behavior?"

I should have known by now to believe a girl who claims that you are her lesbian lover has good ideas. Kind of.

***Takuma's POV***

See, if I was a man, I would go and talk to Amaya about her problems. I would hold her tight and promise her the world. But since I wasn't a man, I was spread-eagled on the floor, surrounded by sketches of the girl I so desperately wanted to be with. Which is why, when I heard a soft knocking on the door and saw said girl's head peek through to look at me, I felt pathetic.

_She's more of a man than me. I don't know it that's a worse insult to her or myself._ Nonetheless, I bolted up, surprised that she even wanted to see me.

"Takuma? Can I talk to you?" I missed that voice, the one that carried with such a refined elegance, yet was soft and shy. Nodding, I watched as Amaya let herself into my room, closing the door with a gentle nudge, and sat next to me, her legs crossed primly. I watched as she glanced down at the sketches… _of her._

Crap.

"Did you draw these?" I nodded, praying that she didn't think I was stalking her. "They're really good." I nodded again, looking down awkwardly. Several minutes passed without a word being exchanged.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, my eyes still trained on the ground. Without warning, I felt a pair arms encircle me. My eyes shot up, widening as I saw Amaya grin at me. "You're too sweet for your own good. Honestly, you shouldn't even want to talk to me until I grovel on my knees, begging for forgiveness. Isn't that how it usually goes?" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh, I totally don't forgive you. In fact, I hate everything about you. I hate your beautiful smile, and your endearing laugh. I hate your eyes that always glitter when you do something you're not supposed to. I hate your button nose, and your bedhead from sleeping in class. I especially _hate_ how I love you," I finished. Burying my head in the crook of her shoulder, I smiled. "I hate you," I murmured, inhaling her unique scent of jasmine and peppermint. She grasped my hand, squeezing it gently. "I hate you too, Taku. I hate you too."

***AMAYA'S POV***

I love Natsuko right now. Really, I do. It was her idea to hug Takuma until he forgave me ("hugs make everything better!") and boy, had _it worked._ We were currently cuddling, yes, _cuddling,_ on the blonde Vice President's bed. Get your heads out of the gutters, people. This is Takuma we're talking about; he wouldn't try to pull something if I was in a slinky catsuit and stilettos, much less while in the midst of a warm huggle.

_Anyways,_ I was overjoyed that Takuma hadoverlooked my, er, _episode._ But I couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling him anything about what had happened with Ren. I knew that I would eventually have to tell him. _But why tell him now?_ A voice said, echoing in my mind. _You! I thought I got rid of you after my breakdown!_ I could almost feel the smirk in my head. Shoving the voice in the back of my mind, I silently agreed. So instead of telling him right now and ruining the moment, I decided to tell him later. Eventually. Maybe.

Possibly.

**"Natsuko, I LOVE YOU!"**

Glomping onto my best friend, I uncharacteristically mewled. "I love you, I love you, and I love you. Remember that when I'm threatening your death, okay?"

With a smile, Natsuko pushed me off of her and guided me onto my bed. "I'm guessing you guys made up. Did you tell him about what had happened with my brother?"

I gagged.

"Err, what do you mean?" I tried, smoothing my features into the best Pureblood Poker Face (patent also pending) that I could. Unfortunately, Natsuko had a brother that had perfected the face, non-Pureblood or not. She crossed her arms, and the staredown commenced.

***Several Minutes Later***

_Blink._

"HA!"

Damn that girl and her unnaturally moist eyes.

"Amaya-kun*, how stupid do you think I am? I've been Ren's sibling long enough to know when something's up, and I've known you long enough to tell when you're upset."

"You've known me for a month!"

"The point _is,_ I already know what happened. So did you tell him or not?"

I grimaced. "… not." The auburn devil threw a pillow at my head, shrieking. "WHY NOT?" I grabbed the now-discarded pillow and glared at it. _I blame you,_ I thought venomously. "Because if I had he would've gone and killed your brother!" This quieted Natsuko.

"… it could have a good learning experience for him."

"NATSUKO!"

"Whaaaaat? I'm just sayin'…" I sighed and rubbed my temples, the pillow falling to the ground once more. "Even if I wholeheartedly agree, the fact of the matter is that Takuma would most likely have been sentenced to death for killing another Aristocrat." Natsuko nodded, strands of hair falling in her face.

"True, true… are you gonna tell him at all?" I paused, thinking. "I will eventually, because I feel awful keeping this from him after all he put up with. But I want the moment to be right, so he doesn't go all protective and katana Ren's ass," I determined wisely. Both of us nodded.

Thank Kami-sama* girls were so smart.

***Later***

Leaving Natsuko in our room, I gracefully stepped down the hall and fell down the stairs. Whipping my head around to check that nobody saw, I dusted myself off and continued my march to the kitchen. Although I should have been asleep since it was almost noon, I was hungry, and _nothing_ gets in the way of a girl and her midday cravings. Opening a cabinet, I grabbed a bag of "jelly-filled" doughnuts* and began to munch away. Swallowing, I reclined against the counter, both elbows propping me up, eyes closed in ecstasy. Until I felt a yanking, and the dry brush of lips against mine. Shooting forward, I attempted to punch my aggressor in the stomach, only to have my fist caught and pulled to my side. Opening my eyes, I saw emerald boring straight through me. The only problem was, the owner of the emerald orbs also had dark mahogany tresses and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello, _hime._ Miss me?"

**~Gettin' mah Edjuhmacayshun~**

**Kami-sama: **A very respectful way of saying God.

**-Kun: **Although usually applied to boys, -kun CAN be applied to girls, especially when one is very close to the female in question.

**Jelly-filled Doughnuts: **If you guess what the "jelly" is correctly, you get pocky.

**Okay, I lied. This chapter was still pretty short, but only because I forgot today was Sunday and was gonna write most of it tomorrow (President's Day confused me, I could have sworn today was Saturday?) ANYWAYS, yeah. I think it was time for some sweet-adorable-makeup, so I made this chapter nice and fluffy.**

**So, I'm in a one of those weird moods.**

**I have eaten an entire bag of peppermints. I admit, I have a problem. They're just soooo goood...**

**Mmmmmm.**

**SO, Remember, R&R! Otherwise I'll steal Zero's gun and shoot Kanagay (have you noticed I always take my anger out on him?) and then replace him with Edward Cullen!**

**... okay, even I'm not that retarded. I hate Twilight, for the record. Vampires. Don't. Sparkle.**


End file.
